


First Impressions

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is coming over for Christmas dinner. Oh Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for caitieness.

It was so strange and new, which made him more nervous. Neville had only been dating Hannah for a couple months and yet, she was already coming over for his family's Christmas dinner. She'd meet his rather nutty great-uncle Algie and be stared down and judged by his _gran_. Neville might be an Auror, but his gran still put the fright in him. 

But what if Gran disapproved? What if Hannah thought his family were a bunch of weirdos? Neville liked what he had going with Hannah. It was _nice_. 

When he heard a familiar _crack_ , the Auror jumped. Hannah had arrived. Just on time, like she said. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and hurried to the front door so he could greet her first. Neville opened the door and the first of Hannah took his breath away. The Hufflepuff had her long hair braided into a crown. She worn an elegant black dress, black stockings and knee-high boots. Hannah was stunning. 

He didn't miss that her late mother's golden topaz necklace laying heavy on her chest.

"Y--you look," he stuttered. Merlin, Neville hadn't been so nervous since he'd asked Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball. "Y--you l--look--"

Hannah left out her lyrical laugh, "Come here, you goof ball." Then pulled him into a deep kiss.

Neville wasn't sure how long they had been standing at the doorway, kissing. But then again, it was always so easy to lose track of time when Hannah was involved. He could get so lost in her.

"Reminds me of Yancy Holton, in seventh year. He was quite the snogger."

The Auror pulled back from his girlfriend with a yelp. "Gran!" Neville cried out in surprise. His face was red as a howler.

"Don't mind me, dears. Your fun brought back some happy memories." Her smile was grand, reaching ear-to-ear. She waved them off as she turned away heading back to the kitchen. "Continue on, if you must. But dinner will be ready in ten minutes. That turkey won't stay hot forever, you know."

Neville slumped into the nearest chair, his hands covering his face. "Oh _Merlin_ ," he groaned. "That was so embarrassing. You probably want to leave, don't you?"

Hannah's boots clacked as she approached and grasped his hands, giving them gentle kisses. "Neville, don't be silly. Your grandmother is a strong woman, and pretty feisty it seems. She was nice enough to invite me for this. Even though she didn't have to." She lifted Neville's chin so that their eyes met. "And she raised you, didn't she?" 

Without hesitation, Neville wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her close, snogging her senseless.

Within earshot, he heard a wolf whistle from his great-uncle Algie. All either of them could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
